Melody to a destiny
by Harro
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama berdarah dingin dan datar,kesamaan sifat keduanya yang keras kepala, dan kepribadian yang mirip,akankah cinta hadir diantara kesamaan mereka,dengan kisah berbeda? warning Yaoi& LEMON RNR please.. SASUNARU,SASUDEI, NARUSASO
1. Bitter

Saya bertanya mengapa dan pada siapa, mengapa akun ffn saya tidak bisa dibuka?

Ya, sudah. Dari pada saya pusing dengan akun yang alot dan kolot, padahal sudah berhasil membuat akun dan nunggu 3 hari, luar biasa bahagianya. Memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru lagi, menjemukan sih, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi coba?

Apa ngebakar kantor ffn? Gara-gara akun error. Nggak mungkin kan!

Baiklah saya persembahkan karya saya yang tentu saja, jelek, memuakkan, tidak masuk akal dan membuat jengkel readers.. :D 'itu sudah pasti'

* * *

**Pairingnya **

**Sasuke x Naruto (itu jelas nomor Uno)**

**Sasuke x Deidara (dikit)**

**Naruto x Sasori (sela-sela)**

**Ratingnya langsung : M **

**Untuk 17 tahun (+) **

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto (selalu) **

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE, YAOI, LIME, OOC, IC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO (S)**

**dont like dont read  
**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 01**

**_Everything for love, all for the love and myself 'Sasuke' becomes slave of love.  
forever, until he will see that eventually.  
Being me is a pride for me 'Naruto', so many days and when I was navigating myself just to listen to others. continue where my destiny to be forever, together with this sacred violin melody. _**

**_There is only me, with the sound!_**

Naruto pov

Biola, sebuah alat music dengan bentuk sederhana, berwarna putih, dengan senar-senar indah berkait di sisi ujungnya. Sebuah alat musik yang melekat pada diriku dan kehidupanku. Aku bukan seseorang yang sempurna, yang ingin selalu dipandang luar biasa, aku hanyalah seseorang yang bertumpu pada satu benda kesayanganku. Biola, satu-satunya teman untukku, ia berbicara melewati suara gesek yang aku paksakan pada sumbu senarnya. Ya, berbicara, bercerita, bernyanyi, berteriak, menangis dan tertawa. Itulah gambaran diriku yang sama persis dengan biola ini.

Naruto Uzumaki—itulah namaku, aku hanya sebatang kara. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal, kira-kira sudah hampir lima tahun lamanya. Tadinya, aku tinggal dengan bibi dan pamanku di Suna. Tetapi, aku merasakan mereka kurang nyaman dengan keberadaan diriku ini. Mereka menentang apapun yang berbau melodi, music dan suara-suara indah lainnya, sedangkan diriku, malah ketergantungan dengan melodi, sungguh bertolak belakang bukan?

Aku sempat heran pada paman dan bibiku, mengapa sampai segitunya membenci sebuah karya seni yang tercipta dari ketulusan perasaan. Dalam jangka waktu dua tahun, tepat saat aku masih duduk dibangku kelas dua SMA, aku diam-diam mengikuti ekstrakulikuler musik, paman dan bibi tidak tau sedikitpun tentang ini. Aku menyimpan biola pemberian dari ibuku ini, dengan cara menguburnya di bawah pohon, di belakang sekolah.

Kehidupanku yang nyata dimulai, ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanku sebagai siswa SMA. Sebenarnya, paman dan bibi berrencana mengadopsiku dan akan menyekolahkan aku ke jenjang perkuliahan di Suna. Tetapi, aku menolaknya. Bukan karena alasan, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolah. Tetapi, dalam benak diriku, hanya ada satu alasan. Ya, hanya ada satu.

'Mimpiku' sejak kecil, mimpi yang selalu menghiasi diriku agar selalu terpacu untuk maju dan maju. Impian menjadi seorang pemain biola handal—yang selalu hadir dalam tidurku dan angan-anganku sehari-hari. Setelah meninggalkan Suna, aku pindah ke kota yang bernamakan Konoha. Kota yang penuh dengan seni dan sejarah. Mungkin, inilah awal dari suatu cerita yang akan berkisahkan tentang diriku.

End Naruto pov

"Naruto, kan udah ku bilang.. jangan bengong terus! nanti kerasukan loh" Sai duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto

'_**Mengapa dia selalu baik denganku ya? Aku senang bisa bersama dengan sai, melihat senyumnya dan tingkah laku polosnya yang terkadang mirip seperti cewek.' **_

"Naruto, kau mulai lagi kan" Sai menyandarkan tangannya di meja kaca yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Sai, terimakasih banyak ya, atas sem—" kata-kata Naruto terpotong.

"Hn." Sai mendengus acuh "Jarang sekali kau berterimakasih padaku Naruto, memangnya ada apa?" Sai tersenyum manis.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai, ia malah mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela besar dengan tirai panjang berwarna merah clasic. Naruto tersenyum melihat gambaran dirinya yang terpantul di kaca itu. tangannya menyentuh pantulan wajahnya. Sai bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tapi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan dingin tanpa apapun sebagai jawaban dari Naruto itu, karena Naruto adalah tipikal orang yang pendiam dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Sai, aku—" Naruto mendadak memutuskan kata-katanya, dan kembali menatap kosong ke luar jendela itu.

"Setengah kali lagi Naruto, unn" Sai berdehem"Maksudku... satu jam lagi, Naruto..."

"Ya, aku akan tampil." Naruto menatap Sai dengan dingin seperti biasanya "A-apa, kau akan melihatku nanti?"

Suara Naruto terdengar mengagetkan, Sai memicingkan matanya. "Pasti, aku pasti akan menyaksikannya. Makannya, jadi orang jangan diam terus, sekali-kali cerewet kek!" Sai memperkonyol dirinya "Kamu nggak pernah memperhatikan pembicaraanku Naruto, selalu melengos entah kemana, aku ke-kanan kamu ke-belakang, kapan mau nyambung dengan watak dingin dan diriku yang panas Naruto?"

Hening beberapa saat. Dan, bingo!

"Hahahahaha... jangan tunjukkan wajah itu Sai, kau berhasil membuatku tertawa." Naruto terkekeh melihat Sai bertingkah konyol, dengan memperkerut bibirnya dan memicingkan matanya. Persis seperti kakek-kakek.

"Wah, kau tertawa juga ya tukang hutang" Sai menjulurkan lidahnya. "Mana, katanya kau akan mengembalikan perabotan mandiku yang selalu dihabiskan olehmu selama ini" Sai berdehem "Unn, kan kau sudah kaya.. " Sai nyengir nggak jelas.

"Iya.. dasar cerewet, nanti akan ku ganti, tenang sajalah.." Naruto dan Sai berbincang-bincang seputar mereka berdua, dalam suasana hangat di cafe sebuah hotel mewah yang bernama Uchiha. Dimana, Naruto yang nantinya akan melancarkan konser ke-lima, untuk album pertamanya. Ya, tentu saja sebagai Violinst, masa penyanyi dangdut! enggak mungkin kan?

Ketika Sai dan Naruto sedang asik bercakap, datanglah seorang yang berpenampilan rapih dan elegan, dengan memakai jas hitam dan topi golf putih, yang terlihat kesal dengan membanting kertas-kertas yang dibawanya ke meja cafe itu. Naruto dan Sai langsung bingung dengan pemuda berrambut raven itu. bau parfum yang menyolok membuat dua insan polos itu, menutupi hidung dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Sai, mengapa dia bertingkah seperti itu ya?" Naruto memajukan duduknya dan berbicara pada Sai dengan sedikit berbisik. Sai hanya diam dan sok cool, dengan memangku kakinya. Naruto dibuat jengkel oleh Sai karena pertannyaannya tidak dijawab sama sekali

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ck, Naruto, memangnya aku ibunya apa? Dasar aneh!" Sai memalingkan wajahnya kepada pemuda itu. Alhasil, mereka malah bertemu pandang. Pemuda raven itu menatap Sai seolah-olah hanya sekelebat bayangan yang melintas didepannya, ia tidak menghiraukan Sai sekalipun. "Aku menunggumu menjawab hampir satu abad Sai."

Sai tertegun, pose berpikir. "Hn? Masa iya?" Sai dongkol

"Ya, itu jelas sekali Sai, apa aku perlu mengulangi waktu?" kata-kata Naruto yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Mana ada, aku bisa memutar waktu, adanya kau yang diputar-putar oleh waktu Naruto manis" Sai menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sttt... jangan teruskan lagi, aku lelah berdebat denganmu, tapi bukannya aku kalah ya?" Naruto memnenangkan Sai "Oh iya, apa benar, kau akan meninggalkan Konoha? Tetapi, mengapa secepat ini Sai?"

"Hn.. entahlah Naruto, bagaimana pun aku juga punya mimpi sepertimu... entahlah, bagaimana aku meraihnya, tapi dalam hatiku mempunyai keyakinan kuat akan hal itu, walaupun sebenarnya aku enggan dan agak malas."

"Ya, lalu sia—"

"Jangan bilang, kau kehilangan aku gara-gara, tidak ada yang memasakanmu ramen lagi ya!" Sai mendengus.

"Mungkin, jawaban yang dominan, Sai" Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya "Ya, ramenku..."

"Yah... kau lebih merindukan ramen, dari pada aku?"

"Bukan begitu Sai, aku hanya sedang bica—"

"Jangan katakan kau sedang memohon, aku memasakan ramen untukmu setelah selesai konser, ha?" Sai mendengakkan kepalanya "Begitukan, Naruto cilik?"

"..."

"Wah, dasar payah, sudah susah payah membuatmu cerewet, tetap, gagal lagi gagal lagi..." Sai ribut sendiri.

"..."

"Naruto..." Sai mencoba memastikan bahwa sahabatnya masih ada didalam topik pembicaraan.

"Narutoo..."

Hening.

Music clasic ala Mozart terus mengayun lembut pada ruangan cafe clasic itu. "Hujan." Naruto kembali memperhatikan jendela yang ada disebelahnya. Melihat keramaian Konoha yang menurutnya, baru. Sai terus saja mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda raven itu, pemuda dingin itu tampak cuek dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai yang manis , tampan itu. beberapa jam kemudian.

"Sai, cukup!" Naruto menyudahi meminum kopinya dan menarik tangan Sai yang terlihat gemas pada sesosok pria bermata onyx itu, yang tidak menganggapnya ada. Sai dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

"Eh, Mau kemana?" Sai memberhentikan langkahnya "Nanti dulu, kopiku belum habis."

"Sai, kurang beberapa menit lagi." Naruto berlari sambil menarik lengan Sai.

"Mau kemana sih!" Sai cemberut

"Mau ke-kuburan."

"Apa!" Sai bergidik konyol

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama, sampai suara mereka menghilang dari pendengaran Sasuke yang dingin.

Sasuke pov

'Tetap saja duduk seperti budak begini, tidak ada hal lain dalam hidupku kecuali menunggu mati dengan cara bosan. Aku tidak suka bisnis, mengapa ayah selalu memojokkanku dengan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin bermusik. Itu saja.' menjadi pikiranku setiap kali terdiam dengan rendah diri seperti ini.

Menunggu konser perdanaku malam ini, entah apa pendapat orang tentangku, aku tidak akan terpengaruh. Aku tetap duduk dengan tenang sambil memegangi kepalaku yang dingin dan datar. Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja. Aku mendengar suara yang kukenal mendekat dipendengaranku.

"Uchiha-sama, beberapa menit lagi, kau—" seorang pemuda berrambut pirang panjang berdiri menghampiriku.

"Deidara.." kata-kataku tertelan sendiri, ketika melihatnya dengan tampilan sangat elegan, tampak seperti pria terhormat, dengan satu kunciran mengacung pada depan keningnya dan rambut tergerai lurus.

"Nani?" Deidara duduk disebelahku dengan menyebarkan aroma tubuhnya yang sangat menggodaku.

Aku berdehem dan melanjutkan kata-kataku "Kau nampak cantik sekali sayang, aku menyukaimu." Aku menyentuh bagian pelipisnya yang halus. Dei nampak tersenyum hangat dan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan jari-jari nakalku.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku itu laki-laki tau" Deidara cemberut tegas.

Aku tersipu dan pipiku berhasil merah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." Deidara memegangi tanganku yang hangat "Apakah, kau masih merasa kalut, dengan konsermu yang penuh dengan larangan orang tuamu?" Dei nampak cemas padaku.

Aku mendengus lagi "Aku baik-baik saja, bila kau ada disisiku Dara. Dei.. dara.." Aku mencium punggung tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti biasa.

_**Ya, Deidara. Dia adalah mimpi untuk diriku, dia adalah penyemangatku satu-satunya, seorang laki-laki dengan kelemahan yang selalu menghantuinya, Dara yang manis untuk selalu melayaniku. Dara yang baik, selalu menuruti kemana nafasku melaju,**_

_** Dara yang selalu mencemaskanku dengan segala kehangatan yang dimilikinya.**_

_** Dara yang polos, untuk menerima pijakan-pijakan hina yang selalu kupermainkan padanya. Dara yang rapuh, untuk memaksa mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa walaupun hatinya hancur berantakkan.**_

Deidara hanya memandangku semu, matanya biru, sebiru langit yang cerah diluar sana. Mata yang selalu awas, dengan lirikkan tajam pada semua sisinya. Aku menyukai itu. Mata yang selalu jujur akan kerapuhannya.

"Dei—" aku menyentuh bawah hidung deidara, ada darah menempel di situ.

"Ahhh... Sasuke, ak-aku hanya... ta-tadi, aku hanya mimisan biasa kok!" Dara menepis tanganku dengan cepat.

"Mimisan, tapi kok sering sekali? Aku jadi khawatir padamu Dei sayang!" aku memandangnya iba, memunculkan kesan dalam pada wajahku yang hampir diliputi rasa ingin menangis.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tetap saja baka! Hahahahaha," tawa Deidara melambung palsu, terdengar mengembang diruangan, darah sedikit mencuat di pelipisnya.

"Deidara, aku mencintaimu.. sangat sangat mencintaimu" aku menunduk dan mulai meledakkan tangisan pada kelopak mataku yang sudah memerah dari tadi. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada paha mulus Dara yang tertutup oleh celana panjang hitam.

Aku menggeram sejadinya pada tubuh yang menopangku dengan lembut. Air mataku jatuh tak terhingga banyaknya. Deidara sabar dengan diriku yang cengeng ini, hanya dia yang tulus padaku. Tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya, memandang seseorang karena ketampanan dan harta melimpah. Itu alasan utama mengapa aku lebih tertarik pada pria, maksudku —uke.

"Sasuke... menangislah, jika ini membuatmu tenang, tapi ingatlah bocah... aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Dara mulai alasan lagi padaku.

"Deidara, suatu saat, aku ingin menika—" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong kembali oleh Deidara

"Satu menit lagi, tunjukkan padaku kalau karyamu memang pantas untuk dibanggakan" Deidara menggandeng tanganku, lalu lari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju ruangan opera yang megah itu.

Sewaktu Dara sedikit lengah, aku yang mengambil posisi dan dengan sigap aku lari menuju belakang panggung Opera yang sepi akan hingar-bingar manusia, mataku terbelalak melihat Deidara yang terengah-engah dengan menampilkan wajah yang menggoda yang mempersilahkan diriku untuk mencobanya berkali-kali. Aku menjepit tubuh Dara yang lemah ke permukaan tembok yang kasar dan kokoh.

"Ah, Sasuke, sakit.." Dara meringkih ketika tubuhnya menghantam tembok.

"Sakit ya sayang ? sakit mana, bila aku meninggalkanmu ?" aku mulai membisikan kata-kata dengan suara leguhan menggoda, yang ku ucapkan persis pada telinganya, aku menjilat lembut permukaannya, lalu memandang ke arah wajah Dara polos yang mulai bergidik.

"Nhh.. Sasuke, hentikanhh..." erangan kecil keluar dari bibir manis Dara yang lembut, seakan menolak dengan malu-mali, ketika bibirku mulai menyentuh bibir yang dianggapnya suci itu.

"Dara sayang, kau tidak ingin aku menangis disini kan? Hanya karena ingin berciuman denganmu?" Aku memandang matanya yang erat dengan biru langit.

"Tapi... Sasuke..." Deidara lagi-lagi menepis dengan berbagai alibi.

"Kapan aku mengungkapkan cintaku padamu? Sedangkan kau menolak dengan berbagai perangai alibi?" aku memaksa.

"Nanti, tapi, aku ingin bercerita tentang keadaanku ya—" Deidara tercekat

"Keadaanmu yang selalu menggodaku? Itu kah?"

Dara yang polos akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan hinaku dengan iba karena terdesak, dia menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundakku, kepala dan tubunya menyender ke tembok, seakan-akan ia sedang terlentang bebas di kasur. Nafasnya menggodaku untuk mencobanya, terlihat sekilas ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan miris dan raut wajah ketakutan. Aku tersenyum sadis padanya juga tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu pasrah seperti ini Dara!" aku langsung memungut bibir mulusnya, menempelkan sedikit-sedikit pada bibir merekah itu, tidak ada kecupan, desahan, saliva, nafas yang menggerang, jilatan dan pijatan panas.

"Mengapa tidak mencumbuku Dara sayang ?" aku mulai mendengus.

"Eh, aku belum bisa.. maksudku, aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana" Dara pasrah sambil memeluk tubuhku.

Jawabannya adalah, karena Deidara masih perawan. Dia belum pernah melakukan hal berbau sex yang biasa ku lakukan dengan laki-laki berbentuk uke, dengan sedikit sentuhan seperti, paksaan dan penyiksaan.

"Mungkin, aku bisa memberitahukanmu cara yang pertama" Aku menggenggam kejantanannya dengan lembut dan menyeluruh, hentakkan nafas dan suara ter-engah pun terdengar dipolos telingaku. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku meremas organ vital Dara manis. Dara hanya bisa meleguh dan memaksa menahan suaranya sendiri dari hasrat yang dirasakannya, ia menggerang seperti orang memohon, sungguh seperti diperkosa, dan aku suka itu.

"Hnnnhh... Saske.. henti- ahh.."

"Ini, yang kedua sayang" aku langsung menjilati pangkal bibirnya yang terasa salivanya sudah meleguk keluar dari tadi, saliva yang indah untuk erangan menjijikan, terasa persis halnya sedang diperkosa. Aku menjilat pipinya, dan menciumnya pada bibir mungil itu, mengecupnya dengan perasaan dangkal yang tampak tidak tahan.

"Sas... ahh.. hnn- ini waktunya kau tampil, hentikan ini dulu!" Dara manis mencubit tepat di kejantananku yang sudah menegang digodanya, baru kali ini ia dengan lancang mencubitnya, berhasil membuatku meringis.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan impianku, tapi ada dua syarat."

"Bolehkah aku tau apa itu?" Dara melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jika, penonton menyukaiku, kau harus memberikanku hadiah" Aku mendengus "Dan, kalo penonton tidak menyukaiku, aku boleh meminta apapun dariku. Sampai jumpa sayang" Aku langsung lari menjauh dari Dara manis itu menuju ruangan opera yang disediakan untuk konser.

Normal pov 

Terlihat, Naruto memainkan biolanya dengan sangat piawai, semua penonton dibuat terpukau oleh perbuatan indahnya itu. Terlebih Sai, ia nampak berkaca-kaca memandangi Naruto manis itu dari jauh, terlalu berlebihn, ya itulah Sai. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan menghampiri Sai yang sedang menikmati melodi indah. Tiba-tiba Sai terbelalak kaget, saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama seperti sahabatnya. Bedanya ialah, ia tampak sangat bersih, harum dan tampan. Sai tidak sedetikpun berhenti memandangi Deidaranya Uchiha bungsu itu. Dei hanya tersenyum pada Sai.

"Bagus ya permainannya, apakah kau tau dia siapa?" Dei mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Unn, dia adalah sahabatku, namanya Naruto."

"Oh." Dei kembali duduk dan memandang Naruto lagi.

"Ya, sahabatku hehehehe.." Sai terkekeh, padahal tidak ada hal yang bisa dikatagorikan lucu dalam percakapan itu.

"Hn, pacarmu?" Dei sedikit menggeram.

"Eh, bub-bukan bukan hehehhe.. teman kok, oh iya.. siapa namamu? Kau cantik!" Sai mulai cerewet.

"Aku ini laki-laki tau.. Deidara, itu namaku." Deidara mendengus kecil "Dan kau?"

"Sai.. aku senang bisa bertemu dengan—" belum selesai Sai mengutarakan isi hatinya tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke" bentaknya, terlihat mata Deidara berbinar dengan sempurna, memandangi kekasihnya yang mulai menekan tut piano berwarna emas.

"Sasuke apanya darimana? aku kan Sai.." Sai memelorotkan duduknya di kursi barunya itu "Siapa dia, Dei?"

Deidara tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sai yang menggedor telinganya— kala itu. Deidara terlihat pucat pasi, wajahnya mengambang, tubuhnya terlihat lemah dan sedikit kurus. Karena faktor itulah, ia lebih condong mirip wanita dari pada pria. Sai dan Deidara mendengarkan alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke. Menikmati dengan penuh imajinasi dan pemikiran dalam hati masing-masing.

Riuh suara dan tepuk tangan para audiens pun berhenti total, sewaktu mereka di perlihatkan empat penampilan memukau dari Sasuke, Naruto dan dua orang lainnya secara bergantian. Music yang dibawakan oleh Naruto secara solo itu bertema cinta dengan tetap menggunakan aliran clasic, sama pula dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lainnya, mereka belum pernah bertemu pandang sekalipun, apalagi berbincang. Dengan acara ini, mungkin mereka akan mengetahui secara sendirinya.

.

_**Kini, hatiku berbicara melalui dawai yang ku gesekkan secara perlahan, meniti satu-satu tangga nada yang tersisa dalam pikiranku. Menunggu.. dan terus seperti itu, menunggu apa—yang entah siapa, menunggu entah apa dengan berada dimana.. **_

_**Menunggu apa yang tidak dapat aku sentuh dan rasakan. —kosong, Mungkin itu jawabannya. Aku berusaha diamkan bibirku agar tidak berucap.**_

_**Menyimpan segala diriku yang masih belum hidup... belum menemukan apa yang tepat, dikatakan menjadi suatu awal dan akhir cerita untuk diriku. Cinta... aku ingin mengetahui rasa dan apa saja yang terkandung dalam situ.

* * *

**_

Chapter 1 selesai, bagaimanakah? Pasti jelek. Ya itulah jawabannya.

Jangan lupa untuk rivew ya teman-teman .. :D

Salam kenalan dari harro ..

Saya membutuhkan partisipasi teman-teman semuanya, bantu saya dalam membangun cerita,

Kritik dan flame, masukan, saya terima dengan sangat .

Mohon rivew. Sankyu


	2. Suffering in Deidara

Saya bertanya mengapa dan pada siapa, mengapa akun ffn saya tidak bisa dibuka?

Ya, sudah. Dari pada saya pusing dengan akun yang alot dan kolot, padahal sudah berhasil membuat akun dan nunggu 3 hari, luar biasa bahagianya. Memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru lagi, menjemukan sih, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi coba?

Apa ngebakar kantor ffn? Gara-gara akun error. Nggak mungkin kan!

Baiklah saya persembahkan karya saya yang tentu saja, jelek, memuakkan, tidak masuk akal dan membuat jengkel readers.. :D 'itu sudah pasti'

* * *

**Pairingnya **

**Sasuke x Naruto (itu jelas nomor Uno)**

**Sasuke x Deidara (dikit)**

**Naruto x Sasori (sela-sela)**

**Ratingnya langsung : M **

**Untuk 17 tahun (+) **

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto (selalu) **

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE, YAOI, LIME, OOC, IC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO (S)**

**dont like dont read**

**

* * *

Chapter 2  
**

"Wah.. kau hebat sekali Naruto-sama, boleh enggak aku minta tanda tangan plus foto sama kamu?"

Salah seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna orange yang meminta berfoto bersama Naruto, ketika ia berada diruang ganti.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati.. adik kecil"

Naruto tersenyum manis pada gadis kecil itu, lalu memberinya tanda tangan pada kertas putih pucat yang digenggam gadis itu sejak tadi. Ia dan gadis itu berfoto untuk beberapa kali, jepretan-jepretan kamera digital memantul pada kaca, sehingga berhasil membuat seseorang yang diam dan membeku menyelingak ke arah Naruto. Terlihat gadis kecil itu sangat senang sekali, setelah keinginannya terkabul, ia berterimakasih pada Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

RING.. RING... RING

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi, ia langsung membuka dan melihat inbox nya.

[ Naruto... kau hebat sekali, aku suka gayamu tadi. Hn.. oh iya~ Nanti kamu tampil duel ya? Sama siapa Naruto? tapi~ bukannya, sebelumnya kamu nggak di jadwalkan mau duel? **:D** selamat ya]

[ Ya, terimkasih.. Apa maksudmu Sai? duel—apanya? Kau aneh saja **:o** ]

[ Aduh.. aku nggak mengada-ada kok.. tadi aku dengar, setelah dua penampilan lagi, kau dan pianis itu akan tampil duel.. umm~ maksudku, barengan ]

Naruto terbingung sendiri, 'duel' dalam benak pikirannya. Naruto nampak agak sedikit cemas dan ragu pada dirinya sendiri, kala itu juga, beberapa kali dengusan dan helaan nafas dari Naruto, yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang akan dihadapkannya, sebentar lagi.

"Rencana konyol apa lagi ini? mengapa Neji tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya!"

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang yang empuk, sembari membolak balik, buku melodi ciptaannya sendiri dengan malas-malasan—sampai akhirnya buku itu jatuh dan mengeluarkan bunyi debaman yang keras pada seisi ruangan itu. Sepasang mata hitam mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Harus apa aku ini— , bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Aduh~" nafas Naruto tercekat dalam "Ehem.. lalu, musik yang seperti apa yang nantinya akan dimainkan secara duel? Aku benar-benar tidak maksud dengan semua ini!"

Naruto berbicara sendiri, sambil memegangi biola putih sucinya itu.

Ruangan ganti tampak sepi dari hingar bingar para wartawan atau para kru dan juga audiens. Naruto memperhatikan ruangan itu, ia berjalan-jalan kecil, pada ruangan berdinding coklat clasic kalem. Ruangan yang nyaman dan kedap suara tentunya. Naruto dengan padangan yang tenang dan hati yang dingin, memegangi biolanya lalu memainkannya dengan alunan suara lembut dan sedikit memunculkan aura melankolis, suara unik dan jarang ada yang bisa memainkan biola sampai sedalam itu, untuk memainkan dengan penuh intuisi perasaan yang peka. Narutolah jagonya.

Dawai-dawai indah terdengar halus di pendengaran, penuh dengan pendalaman. Penghayatan setiap gesekannya, hasrat yang tersampaikan pada semua yang ada didekatnya, dingin ac pada kamar itu semakin membuat suasana menjadi terbawa oleh melodi yang hangat itu. perlahan dan penuh makna, tinggi rendah pada setiap penempatannya, relaksasi yang dahsyat untuk yang mendengarkan, decitan, gesekan, lemah gemulai hingga yang menusuk ke dalam ubun-ubun kepala, simfoni-simfoni tergiring satu-satu oleh tangan Naruto yang lihai dan sabar tentunya. Terlihat Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menggerakkan badannya sedeikit, untuk mengikuti simfoni-simfoni indah yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, duklah pemuda raven di sofa empuk itu, Naruto masih memainkan biolanya dengan berdiri dan mengatupkan mata pada kelopaknya yang nampak menikmati suara-suara itu.

"Hebat-" Seru Sasuke datar dengan tepuk tangan ala congkaknya.

Naruto tertahan dan sedikit kaget oleh apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Naruto masih bingung dan sesegera dia menampakkan wajah manisnya yang dingin pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Naruto datar dan dingin.

"Kubilang hebat, permainanmu" Sasuke melipatkan kedua tangannya seoerti orang kedinginan.

"Terimakasih, ta-tapi, sejak kapan kau ada disini? Dan menga— " Suara Naruto tertahan oleh kata-kata Sasuke

"Hn, tapi, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja" Sasuke berkata sangat congkak pada Naruto

Naruto memandang tajam dan dingin pada Sasuke sombong itu.

"Maksudmu? Aku menyerah? —apa itu yang akan kau katakan?" Naruto dengan wajah stoicnya yang horror .

"Hn"

Sasuke melengos pandangannya hingga sampai pada tatapan pertamanya pada Naruto. Sasuke nampak shock dan kaget, ternyata matanya sama dengan kekasihnya—Deidara. Sasuke memicingkan matanya lebih tajam pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dengan dingin seperti salju, melebihi Sasuke.

"Me.. nye.. rah.. kelihatan menarik untuk diperhitungkan" Naruto mengeja kalimat dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan stoic dan dingin.

Nampaklah dua orang dengan kemiripan kepribadian yang dingin dan kosong, dengan situasi berwujud perang dingin antara keduanya, kata-kata datar yang tersalut dari kedua bibir pucat itu. Kata-kata menggantung dengan tatapan acuh yang memang nampak panas dan dalam.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku bermain dengan biola yang mirip denganmu?" Sasuke memicingkan mata.

"Kau tidak bermaksut membuatku emosi kan? Hei..."

"Tidak ada yang akan emosi" Sasuke mendengus memperhatikan wajah baru dingin itu.

"Lantas?" Naruto memandang tajam onyx itu.

"Tak ada, bukankah kau, yang bernama Naruto? ha?" Sasuke melengos "Hebat juga kau, tapi... permainanmu itu persis sekali sama—"

"Apa?" Naruto merenggut ponselny dan berdiri.

"Sama seperti anak kecil. Ck, tidak ada ya.. lawan yang pantas bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha." Sasuke memandang Naruto "Lihatlah dirimu?"

"Ha?" Naruto datar. "Ck.. belajarlah sendiri" Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya "Dasar pemalas~ Hah, pantas— dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat."

Sasuke menahan dirinya yang mulai muak dengan Naruto.

"Kita lihat, audiens lebih memilih aku... atau~ kau congkak!" tangan Naruto menunjuk ke dada bidang Sasuke dengan kasar, sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya panas.

"Ohooho.. lihat— tangan senarmu sudah mengotori bajuku. Baiklah, kita lihat nanti bung!"

"Cih.. suatu saat!" Naruto menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya terperanjat oleh amarah. Naruto sebisa mungkin menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Datanglah seseorang berkacamata hitam dengan rambut dikuncir, diikuti dengan satu asisten berrembut pink yang nampak selalu tepat waktu.

Ia berkara pada Naruto agar ia langsung bersaiap-siap dengan segala kemampuannya selama ini, asisten itu nampak mempercayuakan pada Naruto bahwa ia akan di uji bersama orang yang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, itu bertujuan, agar audiens bisa melihat, apakah ia pantas menjadi pemain musik profesional atau tidak. Naruto meng iya-kan perkataan produser yang tadi ditemuinya sewaktu berjalan menuju ruang tunggu, saat akan melakukan persiapan konser.

"Para audiens yang terhormat, saksikanlah penampilan yang sungguh mengejutkan pada kesempatan ini. Seorang Pianis dan Violinst muda, akan melakukan adu musik, dengan properti yang berbeda. Siapakah yang pantas menyandang gelar profesional? Disini jawabbannya. "

Mc mempersilahkan Naruto utuk maju ke depan panggung, dengan satu lampu menyorot padanya. Naruto tampak tenang dan kalem dengan mengenakan jas hitam dan bunga mawar putih yang bertengger di saku kanannya. "Inilah dia.. Violinst kita, Naruto Uzumaki~"

Sekejap, rona suara tepuk tangan audiens mengembang hebat di segala penjuru ruangan itu. Naruto masih cuek. Tetapi, perasaan cuek seketika luntur, sesaat tirai pada belakang panggung itu dibuka, dan menampilkan sesosok makhluk yang bercakap nista bersamanya sewaktu tadi.

"Dan inilah, Pianis kita malam ini.. Uchiha Sasuke" suara tepuk tangan dan jeritan sorak soraya audiens semakin bertambah kencang, ketika audiens mengetahui, Sasuke yang akan menjadi rival dari Naruto. Lampu sorot kedua mengarah kepada tubuh Sasuke yang memang kalem itu.

Sai berdehem "Deidara.. lihatlah, teman kita berduel, aku tidak menyangka!" Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya sendri "Padahal kan mereka enggak mengenal satu sama lain.. Hn, seperti kita." Sai melirik Deidara "Ya, kan?"

"Hn... entahlah" Deidara membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Sai menggerinyit sendiri, ketika mendengar jawaban asing dari Deidara, yang tadinya ia anggap baik, sekarang malah menjadi menyebalkan. Deidara nampak menggenggam tangannya sendiri, saat Sasuke sudah mulai memainkan pianonya dengan nada yang lembut dan santai, Deidara nampak cemas akan keadaannya sendiri, beberapa kali, Sai memergoki Deidara sedang meraba bagian x nya, lalu ia mendengus dan merasa khawatir.

Naruto pov 

Aku masih diam dan tercengang dengan keadaan yang memaksa seperti ini, berdiri dengan tumpuan harga diriku sendiri, didepan mimpiku yang aku cita-citakan selama ini, aku menggenggam lemah biolaku. Tegang dan kalut menjadi jawabanku saat ini. Aku seperti mati kutu di hadapan mimpiku sendiri.. Apa mungkin karena pengaruh saat bertengkar dengan si—raven bodoh itu tadi?

'_**Brengsek... aku kehilangan kendaliku!'**_

Mungkin ini kata-kata yang tepat, sebagai lambang kalah telak dimata bocah itu. Sasuke tiba-tiba memberhentikan permainannya, ia memandang mataku dari jarak yang dekat, aku berhasil mendapatkan matanya yang hitam dan menakutkan itu. Dia tersenyum seakan mengejek, aku menguatkan rahangku yang mulai mengeras dengan tatapan tajam memandanginya balik. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri dan mencoba sedikit bernafas lalu menggenggam biolaku dengan tatapan miris dan langsung menyanggulkan pada pundakku. Aku masih ragu dengan diriku sendiri yang serasa sudah di patahkan oleh setan kecil itu.

'_**Kau bisa Naruto.' **_

Aku tersenyum menyimpul membalas Sasuke tadi, audiens mulai bingung dengan kemelutnya masing-masing. Tapi, itu terhenti saat aku mulai menggesekkan biolaku dengan suara nyaring dan sedikit kasar sebagai hasil bunyinya. Kesan horror tampil dalam wajahku saat ini, memejamkan mata, adalah hal yang sangat lumrah dilakukan Vionist saat mereka menggesekan pengait pada biolanya.

Alur suara biolaku mempengaruhi semua audiens yang nampak mulai menjerit histeris ketika aku bermain dengan simfoni-simfoni yang mengalir begitu saja. Tidak ada penjabaran untuk suara yang keluar begitu saja, perasaanku sedang kacau dengan kemelut seadanya dalam perasaanku, hasil melodi yang horror terdengar nyaris sama seperti apa yang ku rasakan, aku melampiaskan perasaan marahku pada biolaku sendiri. Sasuke nampak tidak ingin mengalah sedikitpun dari aku, Ia memberikan sensasi menggoda telinga para audiens dengan piano yang dimainkannya.

'_**Dasar congkak!' **_aku menggeram lagi.

Aku tidak sadar dengan permainan biolaku yang sudah semakin panas dan menggila, aku paksa dan terus memaksa mengeluarkan semua bakat terpendamku yang selama ini di ajarkan oleh Kakashi senpai secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

End Naruto pov 

"Siapa namamu?" Deidara menatap Sai sedikit menyeringai.

"Sai, oh iya.. tadi aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku hehehehe~ " Sai membenarkan duduknya "Pertunjukan sudah selesai, mari kita masuk ke ruang ganti mere—" lagi-lagi kata-kata Sai terpotong.

"Un-untuk... apa? Deidara tercengang " Eh, maksudku..." suaranya berubah menjadi bimbang dan melirih diantara riuh tepuk tangan audiens.

Sai menatap heran pada Deidara, seakan-akan ia tampak tidak senang akan bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sudah sukses berduel dengan Naruto. Para audiens berdiri tidak sabar menunggu Naruto, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat pagelaran ini menuju konferensi pers mereka yang pertama, bersamaan pula dengan dua pemain piano lainnya.

Sai menanggapi wajah Deidara yang nampak sedikit kecewa, entah apa yang ada dalam benak pikirannya.

"Aku ingin dia gagal." Singkat Deidara dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sebagai wujud kebimbangan.

Sai kaget hingga memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang "Eh, apa maksudmu Deidara?" Sai berdehem "Seharusnya kau kan bahagia, temanmu itu bisa sukses berduel dengan Naruto.. Tapi.. tetap saja yang paling bagus Naruto dong—" Sai kegirangan sendiri.

Sai mulai bertingkah memuji-muji sahabatnya itu lagi, dengan memamerkan dirinya pada orang lain, bahwa Sai adalah sahabat dekat Naruto. Tidak masuk akal bukan? Namanya saja Sai, dia selalu bertingkah diluar jangkauan Naruto yang diam itu. Sementara itu, Deidara nampak sangat pucat sekali, entah karena alasan apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya, ketakutan yang sangat besar yang tersimpan rapih didalam hatinya. Sai berhenti pamer dan memperhatikan Deidara yang sedang larut dalam kebimbangan besar, Sai mendengus kecil melihat teman barunya yang aneh itu. Sai sebenarnya ingin sekali sesegera menemui Naruto. Tetapi, ia tampak tidak tega dengan Deidara itu.

"Sai.." Deidara mendongak.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun Deidara?" Sai meringis " ...hehehhe maksudku— apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Sai nampak perhatian pada Deidara.

"A-aku... apa nampak baik, Sai?" Deidara menyipitkan matanya yang nampak sayu. Sai hanya tersenyum pada Deidara yang nampak kosong itu, Sai dengan sigap merarik Deidara dari duduk manjanya itu untuk segera menemui sahabatnya yang sudah sukses dengan penampilannya masing-masing. Deidara nampak pucat dan sering mendengus disela-sela jalan mereka menuju ruang ganti. Deidara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya pada tangga melingkar indah itu.

"Hei... apa aku perlu menggendogmu? Aneh!" Sai memejamkan matanya sambil menampakkan kekesalannya secara blak-blakkan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Benarkah kau mau menggendongku Sai?" Deidara puppy eyes dan meringis memohon. Nampak konyol bukan?

Sai cengok dan memicingkan satu matanya pada Deidara. Sai mati kutu diterpa cengoknya yang luar biasa menyiksa itu. "..Hahahahha mukamu konyol seka—" kata-kata Deidara terputus saat, Sasuke memanggilnya dari bibir tangga atas.

"Deidara" serunya datar, tangan terlipat di antara datarnya itu.

_**I'm afraid**_

_**I stuck by love and your touch**_

_**I wanted to run but I'm blind**_

_**I wanted to curse the time, but I could not**_

_**waiting to die with love and coercion**_

_**love to fuck**_

_**black eyes scare me**_

_**there tomorrow**_

_**true love**_

_**all that is done after the flight**_

_**things will not change**_

_**I'm afraid of you**_

_**afraid of the desires and passions are uncontrollable**_

Sai dan Deidara yang tadi sedang melangsungkan tawanya masing-masing, kini nampak diam, wajah Sai dan Deidara memunculkan kesan dan perasaan masing-masing, Deidara nampak kalut dan sedikit pucat. Sai masih binggung pada dua orang baru yang ditemuinya itu.

"Sai..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sai dengan senyuman kecil terpampang pada wajahnya.

Sai yang sedang dalam situasi dingin dan cengok berlebihan. 'Untung saja Naruto datang, selamatlah aku..' Sai mendengus kecil dalam benak dirinya yang tersimpan.

"Deidara, aku mohon diri. Temanku sudah datang, aku harap kau tidak cemas lagi seperti tadi." Sai tersenyum pada Deidara yang polos, mata Deidara membulat sempurna, wajahnya nampak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai baru saja, sampai ia melongo dibuatnya. Sai menunduk memberi salam, lalu melengos dari Deidara menuju Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan Deidara dengan wajah dingin dan angkuh "Kau—" Deidara menepis Sasuke dan sedikit memandang ke arah Sai dan Naruto yang sudah mulai hilang dalam pandangannya.

"Penampilanmu sa-sangat baik.. Sas— ah.." kata-kata bocah Akasuna terhenti saat tangan Sasuke yang dingin memaksa menarik lengan Deidara untuk berjalan menuju kamar bernomor 06 itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? aa-apa ada yang salah denganku?" Deidara menelan ludah "Kenapa... ?"

Sasuke nampak diam dan tenang seperti biasanya, ia menggesekkan room cardnya pada alat yang menggantung di didinding pintu masuk suite roomnya. Sasuke mendengus kecil dan duduk di antara dua pilar kasur bergelar king size itu, Deidara nampak kalut dan sedikit takut pada Sasuke. Deidara menggeser duduknya menjauhi Sasuke yang gelap itu. Sasuke masih diam tanpa reaksi apapun. Deidara memutuskan untuk menutup tirai besar berwarna merah maroon yang berrenda. Sasuke masih terdiam, entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Deidara melepas bajunya lalu menggantinya dengan mengenakan kimono transparan, lalu duduk menghadap meja rias dengan cermin besar di depannya, Sasuke menghampiri bocah Akasuna cantik itu dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sas—" Deidara meleguh ingin melepaskan diri.

"Tugasku selesai sayang.." Sasuke memeluk Deidara lebih dalam. Menempelkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Deidara yang nampak ketakutan itu.

Deidara ketakutan sendiri, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Sasuke, aku takut" Deidara berkata polos pada diri Sasuke.

"Tenanglah.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu, hime.." Sasuke menggendong Akasuna ala bridal style, dan menjatuhkannya secara lembut di kasur empuk itu.

"Aku takut Sasuke.." Deidara terseungkur di antara himpitan kehangatan kasur

Sasuke melepaskan jas dan perlengkapannya, hingga tersisa celana jins pendek yang masih melekat pada tubuh putihnya itu. Raven duduk di dekat Deidara yang mulai meringkuk dengan kimono transparan, membuat Sasuke berkali-kali menahan nafasnya. Sasuke menyalakan ac dan music clasic bermelodi lembut.

"Malam pertama untukmu, juga untukku..." Sasuke berbisik lembut pada telinga Deidara, sedikit kecupan pada sisi leher jenjang itu. Sasuke meringis kemenangan, Deidara nampak kacau dan kalut.

"Tapi, bukankah kau pernah bercinta dengan orang lain?"

"Lalu? Kalau begitu, kau menolakku lagi Dara sayang?"

"Maksudku, buakn seperti itu, tapi... ada hal yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu"

"Apa? Negoisasi lagi?"

"Apa tujuanmu hanya bercinta Sasuke?"

DEG..

Mata Sasuke terbelalak sempurna.

"Tidak. Apa aku harus memohon padamu?"

"Aku sebenarnya mengalami—"

"Ayolah sayang... mana rasa cintamu?" Sasuke merajuk manja.

"Baiklah..." Deidara iba.

Karena, pada dasarnya, Deidara bukanlah manusia yang normal, memang dia gay, tetapi bukanlah dalam hal itu yang dikatakan beda, Deidara mengidap penyakit kangker darah, Hemofilia. Ya, tau sendirikan, apabila ia terluka, darahnya akan mengucur dan susah membeku, lalu apakah yang akan terjadi, jika Sasuke memaksakan berhubungan, Ya, memang Deidara masih perawan, dan ia selalu menjaganya, karena dia tau kelemahan akan Hemofilia yang di idapnya.

Sasuke duduk di kasur hangat itu, ia menyuruh Deidara untuk duduk di pangkuannya, Deidara meng iya kan, Sasuke mulai memandang Deidara yang cantik itu, melepaskan ikatan pada rambut panjangnya secara perlahan-lahan, dengan menggodanya. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga menempel satu sama lain, Deidara blushing total, Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat kekasih yang baru di pacari selama satu minggu itu sudah takluk dalam malam pertama, yang di adakan Sasuke licik itu.

"Perawan.. tidak.. perawan.. tidak.."

"Anno..."

Sasuke mengelus dada bidang Deidara yang terekspose menggoda di depan Singa lapar berwujud Sasuke. Deidara nampak malu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Raven melepaskan kimono hijau yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu. Deidara menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan mungil yang kini sudah tidak berdaya lagi, Sasuke menjelajahi tubuh Deidara yang wangi dengan hidungnya. Hidungnya mencium pipi mulus Akasuna, melanjutkan sentuhannya menuju belakang telinga hingga leher, mengecup titik sensitif Deidara dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Deidara berada pada pangkuan Sasuke yang nampak datar tetapi sangat menakutkan itu, Deidara hanya bisa mendengus kecil saat tubuhnya secara lembut di iringkan menatap ke kasur hangat menggunakan dorongan ubuh kekar Sasuke. Muka Deidara memanas dan memerah sempurna, matanya membelalak dengan kosong menatap apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

"Sas... ahh.. hn—" Deidara menggerang tertahan.

Sasuke diam dan tenang mengunci kedua tangan putih Deidara dengan satu tumpuan pada tangan Sasuke, Akasuna nampak takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih barunya itu padanya. Sasuke menciumi jari-jari Deidara sampai pada ketiak Akasuna yang telanjang. Sasuke mendengus pada belakang telinga, meniupkan nafas, tanda menggoda korbannya. "Kau takut Deidara?" Sasuke menjilat cuping telinga Deidara dengan mengambang.

Deidara hanya menatap dan mengangguk. "Tenanglah sayang, aku tidak melukaimu. Turuti saja apa yang Sasuke mau!" Sasuke terkesan licik dan dingin.

"Sasuke... apa kau melakukan ini pada semua pacarmu?"

Sasuke tertahan, ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya menciumi leher mulus Deidara itu.

"Tidak— hanya padamu Dei.."

Sasuke memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Deidara, Sasuke memaksa Deidara agar mau mengenyoti telunjuknya itu, Deidara mengikuti instruksi yang Sasuke paksakan padanya. Walaupun nampak Deidara terbatuk dan kesulitan bernafas, hingga saliva mengalir indah pada pelipisnya. Sasuke tersenyum licik, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Akasuna.

"Layani aku dengan tubuhmu.."

Deidara tercengang kaget, tanpa diberi kesempatan melawan, Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Deidara dengan lidahnya yang bermain di bibirnya dengan liukan bagai ular yang sangat licik dan berbisa. Tangan Deidara menggeram mencakari apa yang ada.

Sasuke memeriksa dan meng-absen bibir Deidara dengan jilatan-jilatan penuh nafsu yang tertahan. Deidara masih belum membuka mulutnya.

"Bukalah bibir penggodamu itu hime.."

Sasuke mengelus leher Deidara dengan satu tangannya, hingga Deidara menggerang dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, tanda ia mulai tergoda dengan permainan licik Sasuke.

"Hnnnhh~ ahhnnn... hentikanhhmm~" Sasuke melumati bibir Deidara yang masih merapat.

"Kita lihat hime.. siapa yang sudah tidak tahan?" Sasuke meraba boxer Deidara, benda panjang mengacung dengan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan lengket pada ujungnya. Sasuke tersenyum licik dengan mata mengerikannya pada Deidara.

"Hentikan!"

**tbc **

* * *

bagaimanakah fic ini ? pasti ancur... ya memang.

lemonnya chap depan .. hehehehe :D

terimakasih untuk sahabat saya :

**Naruels, chocolat way, orange naru, matsuo emi, tatiana, haruka.**

**RNR PLEASE ^_^**


	3. Two blue eyes

Saya bertanya mengapa dan pada siapa, mengapa akun ffn saya tidak bisa dibuka?

Ya, sudah. Dari pada saya pusing dengan akun yang alot dan kolot, padahal sudah berhasil membuat akun dan nunggu 3 hari, luar biasa bahagianya. Memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru lagi, menjemukan sih, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi coba?

Apa ngebakar kantor ffn? Gara-gara akun error. Nggak mungkin kan!

Baiklah saya persembahkan karya saya yang tentu saja, jelek, memuakkan, tidak masuk akal dan membuat jengkel readers.. :D 'itu sudah pasti'

* * *

**Pairingnya **

**Sasuke x Naruto (itu jelas nomor Uno)**

**Sasuke x Deidara (dikit)**

**Naruto x Deidara(sela-sela) **

**Naruto x Sasori (sela-sela)**

**Ratingnya langsung : M **

**Untuk 17 tahun (+) **

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto (selalu) **

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE, YAOI, LIME, OOC, IC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO (S)**

**dont like dont read

* * *

**

_Matamu adalah penerang untuk jalanku yang hitam dan basah_

_.  
_

_Kerlingan jiwamu hanya untuk aku seorang_

_.  
_

_Aku takut kehilangan bayanganmu_

_.  
_

_Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum hanya untukku_

_.  
_

_Dirimu yang letih, sama sepertiku_

_.  
_

_Deidara yang cantik berada dalam pelukanku_

_.  
_

_Deidara yang penyayang melemah di tubuhku_

_.  
_

_Naruto mencintai Deidara pada pertama pada pandangannya yang tulus_

_.  
_

_ keinginan yang tidak normal untuk sebuah ketulusan._

_.  
_

_Sasuke mencintai Deidara untuk bercinta._

_.  
_

_Apakah ada perjalanan lagi untuk dimengerti?_

_.  
_

_Bila memang ada, tuhan akan tunjukkan, seperti janjinya yang abadi pada takdir._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3**  
_

"Hnnnhh~ ahhnnn... hentikanhhmm~" Sasuke melumati bibir Deidara yang masih merapat.

"Kita lihat hime.. siapa yang sudah tidak tahan?" Sasuke meraba boxer Deidara, benda panjang mengacung dengan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan lengket pada ujungnya. Sasuke tersenyum licik dengan mata mengerikannya pada Deidara.

"...Deidara kecilmu sudah tidak tahan, sayang.. apa kau tidak kasihan padanya, hn?" Sasuke meremas kejantanan Deidara yang sudah mengacung tanpa di perintah.

"Ahh.. hnnnh ughhhmmh..~" tubuh Deidara menegang.

"Anak pintar.." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tanda menggoda Deidara.

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Akasuna itu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan penuh nafsu yang tertahan. Deidara kewalahan dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu, Deidara meronta-ronta, tetapi tak di gubris oleh raven itu. Sasuke menarik sedikit lidah Deidara keluar, dengan sigap raven mengenyoti lidah Akasuna itu, seperti bayi yang kehausan air susu ibunya, saliva raven tumpah membasahi leher Akasuna yang malang itu.

"Lihat Dei sayang.. Sasuke ingin segera kau puaskan.." Sasuke melepas celananya, tampaklah kejantanan yang besar dan panjang mengacung sempurna.

Sasuke memijit-mijit kejantanannya sendiri secara menggoda dihadapan Deidara yang semakin tidak kuat menahan dirinya, Sasuke memijit dengan leguhan-leguhan pada suaranya yang mulai parau. Terpampang jelas kejantanan raven yang sedang dipijitnya sendiri dengan lirih dan menggoda. Deidara bergidik, melihat kejantanan berwarna merah muda berjarak hanya lima cm dari wajahnya.

"Pegang!" Sasuke datar

"A-apa?" mata Deidara nampak terbelalak sempurna.

"Pegang Sasuke kecilku, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin dimainkan.. Dara manis" Sasuke memajukan kejantanannya lebih dekat pada wajah Deidara.

"Tap-tapi Sasuke.. aku malu"

"Apa yang harus kau risaukan dariku, ularku tidak akan menggigit bibir manismu Dara sayang." Sasuke menggerlingkan nafasnya pada telinga Dara manisnya.

Malam yang suci itu sudah mulai ternoda dengan perlakuan dan gairah persetan Sasuke. Deidara yang malang, sungguh sangatlah malang, kelemahannyalah yang akan menghancurkannya sendiri, melalui nafsu dan ular nakal dari Sasuke, iblis berbentuk manusia.

Deidara tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke datarnya itu. Deidara menunduk dan perlahan-lahan mulai menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke yang besar itu.

"Ahhhh... an-anak pintar.." Sasuke tersenyum licik memandangi Deidara.

Deidara memegangi dan memijit kejantanan Sasuke yang besar itu, meng-urut ujungnya, seperti memeras susu sapi, tangannya nampak bergidik dengan apa yang dilakukannya sendiri pada pusat nafsu Sasuke licik itu. Sasuke nampak merah dan menahan nafsunya sendiri, agar berkesan ia tidak kampungan bila kejantanannya sedang di layani.

"Hnn... jilat!" perintah Sasuke.

"Aa-apa kau bilang~ "

"Jilat itu.."

Deidara nampak bodoh sekali kali itu.

"Sasuke.. sebaiknya kita sudahi saja ini.."

"Mengapa?"

"Anno-"

"Jawabannya adalah tidak ada alasan dan cercaan, jadi kau harus melkukannya sayang, jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi... ayolah!"

Sebenarnya, apa yang akan dikatakan Dara cantik itu adalah jawaban dari segala, ke-engganan akan melakukan kegiatan yang berbentuk-bercinta dengan Sasuke, tetapi, diri Sasuke, sudah dikendalikan nafsunya sendiri, ia tidak bisa membenarkan dan meng-iyakan, permintaan Dara-nya sendiri, walaupun seperti biasanya, permintaan Deidaralah yang mengalahkan kejengahhan dari Sasuke sendiri.

Deidara memajukan wajahnya pada benda besar dan panjang , yang di sebut dengan penis.

Deidara nampak ragu dan malu, wajahnya merah merona, perasaannya malu, harga dirinya sudah tiada lagi, ia menggesekan hidungnya pada ujung kejantanan Sasuke, menggeser dengan gesekan menggoda, hingga sampai ke bibir Deidara. Ia menjilat ujung Sasuke, jilatan-jilatan Deidara sangat membuat Sasuke ingin meledak, ketika kejantannannya untuk pertama kali di kulum oleh orang yang ia cintai. Deidara menggelitik ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

"Hnnnhh.. Daraa.. ahhh... aku sudah enggak kuat lagihhhnn.."

Deidara langsung menggenggam dan meremas _testis_ Sasuke yang menggantung. Deidara menghisap pusat nafsu Sasuke dengan sangat menggoda, hisapan dan jilatan yang Deidara tawarkan, lebih dari apa yang Sasuke mau, Sasuke hanya merasa kepuasan dan ingin terus dipuaskan oleh Deidara. Deiara memundur majukan dan memijit mijit kepala penis Sasuke dengan sedikit menghisapnya.

"Hnnnhh .. akhhhh hi-himee.."

"Kau memang catik sayang... kau memang pantas untuk aku cintai"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, untuk kita, untuk cintaku, belahan diriku dan untuk Deidara yang cantik!"

"Dengar uke... aku itu laki-laki.."

"Bagiku kau itu memang luar biasa, aku semakin cinta padamu sayang."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Deidara, ia langsung melepas boxer himenya itu, Sasuke langsung mengemut kejantanan Deidara manis itu, hisapan yang sangat merontokkan kepuasan bagi yang dimainkan.

"Ahh... cukup Sasuke.. ahh~ hentikkanmhhh" Deidara mulai mengalirkan tangisan sucinya yang mengalir pada kedua belah pipinya yang pucat.

"Jangan menangis sayang, aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu, jangan membuatku menjadi muak pada ringkihanmu itu sayang. Aku hanya menginginkan kau menjadi miliku selamanya, kau tidak boleh menikah dengan KAKASHI!"

Sasuke membentak keras, sontak Dara terlihat sangat ketakutan dan pusing seketika itu juga.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya ataupun siapapun" Deidara melemah.

"Kau itu milikku... kau milikku, hanya milikku. Mengerti!" Sasuke menjambak rambut pirang Deidara.

Terlepaslah, tangis dalam aroma kehangatan dalam bercinta, bercinta yang bukan untuk sewajarnya, hal yang bukan konsumsi masing-masing pihak, dalam kenikmatan yang haram untuk dirasakan keduanya, kedua yang memang saling menggunakan gairah, yang telah meleburkan menjadi gelora hasrat untuk bernafsu lebih dalam, dalam leguhan kenikmatan dan sedikit cinta.

Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata Deidara, ia memijit dan mengkocok penis Deidara yang menegang hebat, Sasuke meng-urut penis Deiara dengan mulut penuh hisapan, seperti bayi yang kehausan. Deidara memajukan pinggulnya ke depan, hingga penisnya mengacung maju ke Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum keji dan memandangi penis Deidara dan menjilatinya penuh nafsu kehausan.

"Sekarang, itu adalah waktu yang sudah ditentukan.. "

"Argh! Sakit..."

"Ingat.. aku akan terus melukaimu, apabila kau menikah dengan Hatake pecundang itu!" Sasuke meremas Keperjakaan Deidara.

Sasuke menelungkupkan Deidara paksa, hingga ia bergaya seperti anjing, dengan tangan dan kaki sebagai tumpuan, pantat Deidara mengacung tinggi, Sasuke menindih tubuh Deidara lembut, sembari mengocok kejantanan Deidara paksa.

"Hnnnnh... lepas... ahhh"

"Kau memang menggoda." Sasuke mengambil minyak aroma lavender yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak tadi.

"A-ahhh .. apa ini? apa yang kau masukan ke pantatku Sas-ukkhhe...~"

"Agar mempermudahmu..."

Sasuke memasukkan minyak bening itu ke rektum Deidara yang sempit, lalu ia memulai memasukkan jari-jarinya.

"Apakah ayahmu mencintaimu?" Sasuke melumuri tangannya dengan minyak.

"I-iya..." Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Apa ibumu mencintaimu?"

"Hnnnh.. akhhhh i-iyaahh.. ittai Sasuke~" Sasuke memasukkan kedua jarinya ke rektum Deidara.

"Dan, kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku mencintaimu?"

BLUSH..

Raven memasukan jari ke tiganya ke rektum Deidara. Lalu menggerakkannya, agar rektum Deidara melebar dan mudah di masuki oleh benda besar milik Sasuke.

Deidara nampak meronta-ronta kesakitan, darah mengucur sedikit dari rektumnya, Sasuke lalu memasukkan semua kejantannannya, Deidara menjerit sekuatnya dan menangis sejadinya. Tidak ada kenikmatan sedikitpun dalam benaknya, Sasuke mennekan pantat Dei dengan rakus dan penuh gairah setan. Mereka menghabiskan seluruh malam dengan leguhan-leguhan penderitaan Deidara. Malam yang anyir dan menakutkan untuknya yang baru.

Hingga skandal itu selesai, mengharukan dan mengilukan, untuk seorang Deidara yang suci dan malang. Malam itu sungguh terlalu keji untuk Hidupnya. Hingga beberapa waktu membawa asmara menuju pagi yang buta.

"Aku sudah mendapatkanmu se-utuhnya hime.." Sasuke tersenyum licik penuh kepuasan. Karena, hampir seminggu ini, Deidara selalu bisa lolos dari nafsu Sasukenya itu. Tapi, tidak untuk malam ini.

Naruto pov

Weker-ku berbunyi, tepat pada pukul lima pagi, aku membuka mataku yang masih angel- untuk dibuka. Aku memaksanya dengan langsung duduk pada kasur hangat ini, aku mengamati sekitarku, terlihatlah sahabatku 'Sai' yang sedang terlelap di sampingku, seperti biasanya selayaknya seorang sahabat. Dan tentu saja kami berdua normal.

Aku tersenyum pada bocah kuliahan itu, umurku dan dia sama, tanggal lahir kami pun sama. Sai dan aku telah bersahabat semenjak aku pindah ke Suna. Kebetulan sekali, kamarku dan dia bersebelahan, jadi, kami sering bertemu, dan akhirnya menjadikan kami seperti sahabat. Tidak ada keraguan dan kepalsuan diantara kami berdua.

"Emmngghh... Tadaima~" Sai ngelindur.

"...Hahaha, Dasar konyol tetap saja konyol" Aku diam-diam terkekeh geli dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah jendela besar pada kamar hotel Uchiha ini, lalu menyingkap tirai berrenda itu sampai pada ujungnya. Terlihatlah pemandangan pagi yang sangat indah dan lumayan gelap, matahari masih sedikit memunculkan sinarnya. Aku membuka knop jendela besar itu, aku berjalan keluar, menuju balkon kecil yang ada disitu, aku menggenggam besi pembatas dan memejamkan mataku perlahan, perasaan tenang memuji dalam hatiku yang benar-benar lapang dibuatnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. hiks..hiks"

Naruto kaget dengan suara yang terbatuk-batuk itu. Ia langsung memalingkan kepalanya menuju suara yang dekat itu.

"Ah.. " Naruto terkaget, ternyata asal suara itu dari balkon kamar sebelah yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dengannya.

'_**Siapa dia, cantik sekali. Tapi, mengapa dia menangis seperti itu?' **_perasannku mulai bercakap sendiri

Entah ada apa dengan diriku pagi ini, aku merasa muak mendengar orang bersedih. Tetapi, mengapa dia begitu berbeda, aku melihatnya lagi. Rambutnya sama seperti warna pada rambutku yang 'pirang'. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan pucat, rambut indahnya nampak berantakan karena di kibaskan oleh angin pagi yang segar ini. Mengapa aku merasa iba padanya?

"Hei.. kau" Aku memanggilnya dengan lumayan keras.

Wanita itu tampak acuh padaku, dia tidak mendengarkanku, ia hanya melirik sedikit ke arahku, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Hai.. rambut pirang.." aku memanggilnya penuh harap.

Ia masih terpuruk dengan keadaannya. Aku muak dibuatnya, selama ini, apa yang ku inginkan, pasti tergapai, tidak perlu sampai bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Tetapi, lain dengan ini.

Dirinya begitu menggugah dan mengagetkan aku, wajahnya seperti malaikat, indah dan lumayan memilikan, liku khas tubuh mungilnya, memberikan kesan jujur akan kejengahan dirinya akan sesuatu, parasnya cantik dan alami sekali, kulitnya putih pucat berbalur keringat seadanya, matanya persis seperti mataku, 'biru' seperti langit dan lautan, mungkin lebih jernih dan indah dibandingkan dengan milikku.

"Ya... kau sebenarnya mendengarkanku kan, tapi kenapa kau pura-pura tuli" aku mencerocos seperti yang sering di lakukan oleh Sai. Ck, mungkin aku sedikit ketularan sifatnya itu.

"Hai.. kau pirang!" Aku mulai muak.

Wanita itu tersenyum, ya tuhan.. siapakah dia, indah sekali, demi Janshin, apakah dia sama sepertiku? Begitu luar biasa, mengapa hatiku ingin menangis dan begitu sesak, saat melihatnya tersenyum manis padaku, aku ingin memilikinya, siapa dia? Aku ingin mempunyainya. Tapi...

Bocah pirang itu masih belum menjawabku, aku kesal sekali dibuatnya, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruanganku lagi, entah mengapa perasaan kesal dan muak bercampur aduk dalam pagi pertama, sejak keberhasilanku tadi malam. Ya, tentu saja, sebagai pemusik.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin berlapis marmer ke biruan, aku menatap wajahku yang sudah lama tidak tersenyum, aku menundukkan kepalaku ke arah kanan lalu menarik bibirku pada dua sisinya. Ya, tersenyum maksudku. Aku tenang sekali, masih bisa ternyesum, gosok gigi adalah kegiatan kedua setelah aku bangun tidur, setelah selesai mengurusi gigiku, aku membasuh mukaku dengan air berkali-kali.

"Hossh.. mandinya nanti saja.. Ck" aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyolku sendiri yang sudah lama, tidak pernah aku lakukan.

Langkah kakiku terhenti, saat baru menutup kenop pintu kamarku, pandanganku menjelaskan, bahwa sesosok berrambut pirang panjang dengan memakai kimono yang sedikit ternoda, berjalan dengan terserek-serek tidak bertenaga.

'Aku menduga ini, pasti wanita yang tadi' aku langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ya.. kau" aku memanggilnya lagi.

Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan sayu _'Yosh.. berhasil'_ hatiku terlonjak gembira.

"Aa-apa tuan?" suaranya parau.

Aaku terbelalak ketika ia melihat darah mengalir deras diantara pahanya yang sedikit tertutup kimono transparan.

"I-itu... " aku mendekatinya dengan cepat sambil menunjuk ke arah darah yang mengalir dari tuuhnya.

"Ah.. tidak usah ikut campur dengan diriku tuan.. jangan halangi aku.."

"Hai... mau kemana kau? Jangan pergi..."

"Tinggalkan saya sendiri, jangan ikuti saya!"

Deidara mencoba lari dengan langkah yang sungguh memperihatinkan, terserek-serek, seperti orang baru terkena suatu kecelakaan apapun bentuknya. Aku tidak diam beitu saja, aku tetntu saja mengikutinya, aku tidak ingin melihat orang menderita di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Makannya, sebisa mungkin aku harus menolongnya.

Deidara nampak menangis dan ketakutan, tapi, keinginan larinya tertahan dengan kondisinya yang semakin melemah, Deidara jatuh tersungkur pada koridor ber-karpet merah, dengan lampu kristal menggantung di setiap sisi _etalasenya_.

Aku langsung menangkap tubuh mulus itu dengan secepat mungkin, bercak darah terlihat ada di mana mana, aku nampak panik, bagaimanapun, tidak ada orang yang boleh melihat ini, aku langsung menggendong wanita ini dan secepat mungkin harus menolongnya, tanpa ada orang tau, karena bisa saja, orang lain slah paham denganku.

"Tu-tuan.. lepaskan saya.. " rengekan kecil dari bibir pucat yang mengambang penuh kesakitan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, nona." Kataku sambil menggendong orang ini, kepalanya bersandar pada dadaku, tangannya melingkar dengan darah menempel pada leher dan pipiku.

"Tu-tunggu..." Ia berserak

"Ada apa lagi nona?"

"Aku bukan wanita, aku ini laki-laki ...uhukk~" Deidara terbatuk.

"Laki-laki- katamu? Hah, benarkah?"

Aku terbelalak kaget setengah mati, mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja melewati pendengarannya itu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia tangkap.

"Mengapa? K-kau kaget?" Deidara menidurkan diri di dadaku yang menggendongnya.

'_**Aku hanya diam saja, lalu berjalan lagi menuju kamar. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan ia katakan, tetapi, mengapa ia cantik sekali?'**_ aku mulai bermain-main lagi dengan pikiranku.

Ku letakkan pemuda pirang ini di sofa yang lembut dan panjang. Aku buru-buru mencari kotak P3K. Aku duduk di lantai dan memandanginya, dengan darah yang mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya- entah bagian mana. Aku tidak membaringkan pemuda ini di tempat tidurku, aku takut Sai akan kaget dan melakukan hal diluar kendaiku.

"Siapa namamu?" aku memandang matanya, yang ternyata "Ap-pa, biru!" warna matanya sama denganku, jarang sekali. Sungguh jarang. –aku tertegun sedikit bahagia.

"Deidara tuan.." katanya meringis menahan sakit.

Aku menumpahkan betadine pada kapas yang sudah disiapkan, ku sibakkan kimononya, dan bingo! Deidara tidak menggunakan celana dalamnya, tubuh bagian bawahnya polos terekspose di depan Naruto.

"Ah... hentikan... jangan sentuh aku lagi~ " kata-katanya begitu dalam dan pedih.

Aku bergidik melihatnya seperti itu.

"Deidara, apa yang terjadi padamu?" aku melotot melihatnya.

Deidara menangis sejadinya, air mata jujur membasahi kedua kelopak matanya yang sudah layu. Aku sungguh tidak mempercayai akan adanya hal seperti ini, yang langsung terjadi di depan hidupku, bahkan aku tidak sempat menelaahnya, kalo kejadian ini benar-benar nyata di depan mataku sendiri. Aku menduga-duga, pria ini diperkosa_**. **_

'_**Apa! Diperkosa? Mana mungkin ada pria diperkosa. Bodoh sekali kau Naruto. pikiranmu terlalu mengada-ada'**_ perasaanku terus berkata tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"A-aku takut..."

"Tidak usah takut, aku akan menolongmu Deidara. Percayalah !"

Deidara tersentak kaget, Lagi-lagi dia menemukan orang yang tulus dan ikhlas, walaupun hanya terlihat dari ucapannya.

"Sasuke tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Sasuke hanya ingin diriku. Maksudku, —tubuhku". Deidara meringis kesakitan.

"Tu-tubuh? maksudmu—"

"Ya, aku bukan laki-laki normal" Deidara mendengus "Aku gay."

Naruto terjatuh sendiri, wajahnya kikuk dan jijik memandang Deidara cantik itu yang ternyata adalah seorang uke.

"Kau jijik kan padaku? Tuan?" Deidara iba dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata "iyu panytas kau lakukan untuk mengejekku yang hina ini."

"Eh, mengapa menangis? Aku tidak berkata seperti itu kok" aku kikuk sendiri.

Aku membiarkan dia dengan luka hatinya itu. Sejenak, aku berpikir. 'Sasuke' siapa dia, mengapa dia melukai seseorang yang lemah seperti Deidara ini, mataku membulat, saat aku tidak sengaja membayangkan kejadian tadi malam, saat aku bertengkar di ruangan ganti. "Sasuke Uchiha?" aku berbisik lirih.

"Ya, itu dia."

"Aa-apa... Sasuke yang, eh maksudku—" kata-kata Naruto tertahan lagi.

"Pianis yang berduel denganmu tadi malam" Deidara mencoba duduk "Dia adalah kekasihku, kami belum lama berpacaran." Deidara menutupi bagian dadanya yang nampak bidang dan mulus itu dengan sisa-sisa kimono yang dipakainya.

Aku mengambil selimut yang terjatuh karena ditendang Sai, dan melingkarkannya ke tubuh Deidara yang nampak ketakutan itu. Sekali lagi, aku nampak iba dan merasa kasihan. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam. Aku dan dia masih mengobrol.

"Bukannya, orang bercinta itu sudah biasa ?" Aku mengambil dua kotak juice instan "...Minumlah."

"Arigatou, Naruto.." Deidara tersenyum "Mungkin itu pendapatmu, Tetapi... duniaku dan duniamu itu berbeda Naruto. Aku ini gay."

"Lantas, apa perbedaannya?"

"Apa wajar kalo seorang pria kehilangan keperawanannya?" Deidara bimbang.

Aku menyemprotkan isi juice dalam mulutku keluar, tersedak dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Deidara tadi. Sejujurnya aku ingin tertawa, mendengarnya bicara membuatku geli. Ya, hal yang asing untukku.

"Aku memalukan sekali ya?" Deidara bimbang

"Unn, tidak.. sejak kapan kau menjadi gay?" aku sedikit kikuk mempertanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi.

"Semenjak dia memacariku... juga, karena orang-orang bilang aku cantik, sampai-sampai cowok-cowok dikampusku juga banyak yang menyukaiku."

"Mereka tau, kau homo?" aku terbatuk "Maksudku gay? Maaf~"

"Tidak apa, ya.. mereka mengetahuinya."

"Tetapi... kau memang cantik Deidara" Aku tersnyum dan mengeluskan jariku ke-pipinya.

Baru kali ini aku lancar berbicara dengan orang lain. Aku heran pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku tertarik untuk berbicara dengan orang aneh seperti Deidara ini. Mengapa aku merasa iba dengannya. Dan mengapa aku harus menanyai hal pribadinya. Dia kasihan, tidak apa kan, membantu orang yang tentu kehidupannya lebih sulit dari pada diriku. Hn, mungkin itu adalah alasan yang tepat untuk diriku. Tapi, mengapa, darahnya tidak kunjung berhenti? Walaupun hanya brecak dan tetesan darah. Ada yang tidak normal dengan diri Deidara. Aku yakin itu.

Deidara mencoba berdiri dan memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan. Sial, dia terjatuh tepat pada tubuhku. Aku memicingkan mataku pada pandangan Deidara yang semakin kesakitan itu.

BRUGH..

"Ah.. sakit.. hikss.. aku tidak tahan lagi" Deidara berada tepat diatas tubuhku.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat aku melihatnya kesakitan, tubuhnya menggigil, wajahnya pucat seperti orang terkena anemia.

"Deidara, mengapa darahmu tak kunjung berhenti?" Deidara duduk dipangkuanku dengan lemah.

"Hikss.. hikss darahku sampai kapanpun tidak bisa berhenti. Kecuali kalau aku mati.. hikss.. selesai sekarang hikss.."

Aku tercengang saat Deidara mengatakan seperti itu, entah mengapa, aku malah menjadi merasa sangat bertanggung jawab akannya. Tanganku dengan reflek memeluknya. Deidara sempat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan. Ekstrimkan?

"Sebenarnya, aku terkena hemofilia!" katanya datar dengan membalas pelukan hangatku.

"Apa hemofilia katamu!" emosiku terlonjak saat mengetahui hal itu. Ya, sebuah penyakit yang langka dan sangat menakutkan. Hemofilia, kelainan darah pada tubuh seseorang, apa bila ia tergores dan berdarah, maka, ia akan mati, karena, orang yang terkena hemofilia, tidak mempunyai zat pembeku darah untuk memberhentikan darah.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, tetapi.. dia sudah membunuhku, setengah diriku sudah mulai menghilang sekarang.." Deidara tergeletak lemas pada tubuh Naruto yang hangat.

"Tidak, kau harus ku bawa ke rumah sakit, kau harus sembuh! Camkan itu Deidara."

"Peluk aku Naruto... aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang selama ini, belum pernah aku rasakan. A-aku mohon." Tubuh Deidara pucat total, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya mati begitu saja.

Aku memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan segenap perasaanku, Deidara merasakan kenyamanan pada diriku yang dingin dan datar, entah sejak kapan aku menjadi perhatian pada orang lain.

"Jangan menangis Deidara.. aku ada disini" aku terpaksa mengatakan hal tak lazim seperti ini, karena aku tidak ingin melihat seseorang yang sudah menderita menjadi tambah menderita.

CUP..

Aku mencium kening Deidara dengan lembut, entah aku melakukan hal yang salah atau memang sangat keterlaluan salahnya. Karena aku ingin membangkitkan semangatnya, tetapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

"Aku mengecewakan ya? Jujur aku baru pernah seperti ini, di dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah menjumpai orang yang tulus... apa lagi cinta sejati.. karena aku tidak normal"

"Kau normal untukku Deidara, mengapa kau mencintai pria itu? pria yang hanya bisa menyakitimu?"

"Aku tidak tau" Deidara menyandarkan tubuhnya dan merapat ke pelukanku yang semakin erat.

"Apa harapanmu?" Aku kembali mencium dahinya

"Aku ingin mendapatkan yang seperti ini. tanpa ada paksaan dan celaan."

"Bisakah, aku?"

Naruto mendengakkan dagu Deidara, dan mencium bibir yang parau itu dengan lembut, Deidara membalas kecupan Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Seandainya, aku bisa membahagiakanmu, aku akan lakukan apapun Naruto"

"Terimakasih, aku senang berjumpa dengan orang sepertimu. "

* * *

_**Your eyes are the torch for the black and wet path**_

_**Cast your soul to me only a**_

_**I'm afraid of losing your shadow**_

_**I want to see you smile just for me**_

_**You are tired, just like me**_

_**Deidara beautiful in my arms**_

_**Deidara that in my weakened lover**_

_**Naruto Deidara love, desire is not normal for a sincerity.**_

_**Sasuke Deidara love to fuck.**_

_**Is there another way to understand?**_

_**If indeed there is, God will show, such as the eternal promise of destiny.

* * *

**_

End Naruto pov

"Ohayou Naruto... malam yang pen—" Sai mengucek matanya "uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sai terkejut saat Naruto berpelukan mesra dengan Deidara. Dengan cepat Naruto, juga Deidara menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sai langsung menelpon Ambulance untuk membawa Deidara ke rumah Sakit. Naruto menggendong Deidara ke luar dari kamar hotel itu. Sesaat, suasana menjadi ramai dan tak terkenadali, para penghuni hotel dan wartawan nampak mengerumuni Naruto dan Sai yang terlihat berlari membawa Deidara cantik itu menuju Ambulance yang baru datang.

Ia tak sempat mengatakan apapun pada wartawan yang menyesakinya kala itu juga, body guard dengan cepat datang dan melindungi Naruto dan Sai dari kejaran para wartawan dan orang-orang. Kejadian yang sangat mengagetkan semua pihak, dari kemarin malam saat kemenangan Naruto itu, dan berubah menjadi desas-desus yang tak mengenakkan pemuda itu. Wartawan menyangka, Naruto membunuh seseorang, ada juga berita yang mengatakan, Naruto memperkosa. Sungguh keadaan yang tidak di duga sama sekali. Neji, selaku penanggung jawab Naruto pun ikut bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Neji dimintai keterangan oleh wartawan yang mulai bertebaran di Hotel Uchiha itu.

* * *

**TBC... bentar**

bagaimanakah fic ini ? pasti ancur... ya memang.

Saya akan membuat penasaran untuk selanjutnya, baca dan ikuti alurnya oke. ^_^

Saran dan kotak peduli kasih untuk kritik dan pembenahan atau flame.. tersedia..

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

terimakasih untuk sahabat saya :

**Naruels, chocolat way, orange naru, matsuo emi, tatiana, haruka. Namikaze Hanaan, mechakucha no aoi neko, Tralala, Arisa Adachi, Shikigami can Cheat, Chary Ai TemeDobe,**

** jangan lupa ya, apabila mampir ke fic jelek ini, teman teman, untuk RNR ^_^**

**mohon bantuan dan dukungannya..  
**


End file.
